Felix's Findings
by Sabrina117
Summary: Felix finds a girl while he's out hunting with Heidi and brings her back to Aro...will he have secret feelings for her? Sorry, bad at summaries...read if you wanna know more. For now I'm gonna leave it at T
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: I know this is very short, but this is my very first FanFic and I'm not quite sure how to work all this out. For now, this is a oneshot...but if you want me to keep writing then PLEASE review and tell me so. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TTS, SM does.**

One Shot: Felix's Findings

Master Aro has sent me out with Heidi to find some _dinner_ for tonight. Personally, I didn't mind the hunting part, I just _really _hated Heidi. So the entire time we got tourists, I focused on annoying her as much as possible. We come across a lost girl, she seemed sweet…**wait **I'm not supposed to think of a human as _**sweet**_. The girl walks over, she was shivering…obviously cold.

"Excuse me…" her voice was candy soft, it sucked me in. "I-I am trying to find….the um…Volturi?" she stutters and our eyes widen. The girl just gives an innocent smile. You could tell she was American, and pretty brave because she had on this shirt that said **'Bite Me' **in big red letters.

After a bit of shock, I reply, "Ah, yes alright….you can come with us." I lightly place my hand on the small of her back, making her shiver, and guide her along with the group to our castle.

"Y-you're Felix, right?" She stutters to me and I look down.

"How do you know my name?"

"A friend." But it was just a whisper from her mouth.

I guide her the back way, away from the group so none of the others would mistake her as food. By the time we got to the throne room, they were already finished with the meal. But I was taken care of, Heidi and I stole some extra before coming back so we were both full. Aro's eyes widen as he sees the girl in front of us, it looked like he knew her from somewhere. "Isabella?" he asks and she nods slowly, cautiously.

"You must be Aro." She quietly goes up and takes his hand, making us all gasp as they shake hands. Aro stops her from shaking his hand and just holds it as he closes his eyes. When they open again, he was frowning.

Marcus stood, "brother what do you see?" he demands.

"Nothing, I see nothing at all." Aro turns and sits. He stars at the girl for a while, trying to figure her out. Aro hated not knowing, and it shocked us all that he could not read her mind.

To Aro, she was an experiment that he _had_ to figure out. But to me, she was a girl I wanted to know, even if she was mortal.

_To be continued….._

**And sorry about the cliffe, again...I'm new at this**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey People! Thx SOOOOO much for all of the comments **** It means a lot to me. **

**I am completely sorry I have not updated in….**_**forever**_**…but I've been really busy.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns everything…sadly **

**But hey, did anyone see Eclipse? I did! And OMG! Jasper's accent was HAWT! (I am obsessed with Texan accents :D) and Jacob was tote hawt. I liked the second Bella/Jacob kiss scene. And I really liked when Jasper was teaching them how to fight….and Jaspers flash back **** OOOOH! I thought it was so sad when Jacob was talking about breaking everything at once *tears and sniffle* **

**Well, here's the story:**

_Chapter 2:_

BPOV

I stand in front of them, Aro lost in his own thoughts. I wanted to be changed, my _family_ wouldn't change me. So I left them, knowing that if they really loved me, they would've changed me. I went to LaPush, knowing that if I was near the werewolves Alice couldn't see me. So I went there and jumped off the cliff, letting Jacob catch me at the bottom, then we went to Italy together. Jacob was now fine with me becoming like a vampire; he wanted to be my friend forever and he knew this was the only way. He has already found an imprint; who is back in Forks. So now he doesn't try to force me to love him any more than a best friend. Right now he's back at the hotel.

"What is your name young one?" Marcus asks, breaking the silence.

"Isabella Swan." I reply strongly.

Aro comes in now, "Why are you here?"

"I wish to be changed."

Caius interrupts Aro before he could speak, his voice demanding and angry, "Who told you of us?"

"The Cullen Clan." I was not worried about them, they treated me horribly; they deserve to be punished.

"Carlisle told you?" Aro sounded shocked as he asked.

I shake my head. "No, Edward told me. The others did not want to get involved, but had to because they were family and Edward considered me his mate….but he refused to change me." I explained to them.

"Well, I believe you have great talents; as I cannot read you. I think that we would be happy for you to become a part of The Volturi." Aro says, smiling. Marcus and Caius both nod in agreement.

I smile widely. "Thank you masters." I say and bow.

"You shall sleep in one of the guard's rooms until we finish making yours."

I nod and turn around. "Felix." I say and he nods, smiling.

"May I ask why you chose my room?" He asks, smirking.

I roll my eyes, not caring that he smirked. "Because I only know you and Jane so far and I don't trust Jane." I tell him and the room chuckles. I smile and walk over to him.

He guides me thru the halls to where there were a bunch of doors. He opens one, revealing a gorgeous room. "Here you go Isabella, this is my room." He tells me and I squeal. I run and jump on the bed, lying down. He laughs and sits at the edge of the bed.

"Can I barrow a phone?" I ask and he hands me a cell phone, quick as lightning.

"Thanks." I say and call Jake. I tell him he can go back to Washington, telling him I was fine and yada yada.

FPOV

Wow, I was so happy she chose to sleep with me in my room, though I technically don't sleep. She was so cute and strong, I was definitely falling for her: hard. I don't see how that Edward guy would refuse to spend forever with this beautiful woman. He was either a fool, or out of his mind. I could tell she was going to be great in this life. I just knew it.

**Well, I hope you liked chapter 2 **** it was fun to make, I hope it's fun for you to read. I dedicate this chapter to one of my best friends, Aveein. Thanks for encouraging me to continue :D You're awesome girl.**

**PLEASE COMMENT!**


End file.
